


Lucky in Love

by KennaxVal



Category: The Freshman Series (Visual Novels)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-08-10 01:07:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20126839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KennaxVal/pseuds/KennaxVal





	Lucky in Love

The house is a site for sore eyes for Emily and Kaitlyn. It used to belong to their late teacher, Mr. Vazquez, the man to whom they owed so much. Not only did he keep Emily in school, but he, reluctantly, agreed to secure a lifetimes supply of manufactured blood.

It wasn’t easy for him to adjust to the news that Emily and her girlfriend were vampires. And it certainly didn’t help that they needed an alternate source of sustenance to keep from continually draining all of their friends. However, James was able to calm the fiery professor down and persuade him to accept Emily’s proposal.

Over the course of the year, Profesor Vazquez and Emily worked on the book together. She actually felt freer to reveal herself since people would think this was a work of fiction. 

Losing him was painful, but Emily takes pride in the work she’s done to honor his legacy. As she and Kaitlyn enter the house, Zack and Grant are making some repairs.

“This house seems like it’s a full-time job for you two,” Emily laughs, “is there anything we can do to help?”

“Oh jeez,” Zack calls out on top of a ladder, “I didn’t see you two coming. Although, I guess that’s the advantage of being a vampire.”

“That and other things,” Kaitlyn says with a smirk on her face as she effortlessly picks up the ladder, causing Zack to shriek.

Emily falls on the couch, laughing. She loves Zack like a brother but has to admit it’s funny to watch her girlfriend tease him. 

“Ok, Kaitlyn,” Grant waves her down, trying to hide the smile on his face, “I can’t have you giving my fiancee a heart attack." 

The second the words escape his mouth, Grant and Zack look at each other, their eyes go wide. Kaitlyn accidentally drops the ladder in shock. Luckily, Emily races over to catch her friend and sets him down.

"Zack,” Emily says sitting him on the sofa, “is this true?”

“We were gonna tell everyone at dinner tonight,” he sighs, “but yeah, last week, Grant proposed to me.”

Emily pulls Zack up to hug him. “Congratulations! I’m so happy for you both!”

“Yeah, nice work,” Kaitlyn says, slapping Grant on the back, “please tell me your wedding will be somewhere awesome.”

Grant shrugs his shoulders, “that’s one thing we can’t seem to figure out.” He slumps against the wall, wiping the sweat off his forehead. “Even with our savings, it’s too expensive to do a destination wedding, which we both want. At this rate, it’ll take us years to save enough.”

Emily and Kaitlyn share a glance and smile. Kaitlyn saunters over to the sofa and sits next to Zack, putting her arm around him.

“Are you ready to love us?” She asks him giddily.

Zack exchanges a look with Grant before looking back at Kaitlyn.

“Do you remember my classmate, Hannah? From my anthropology class?” Zack nods. “Well, she and her fiancee, Eleanor just told me about a deal she found and asked us about a group trip to Europe!” She tries, and fails, to suppress a squeal. “We’re going to so many great places: England, Scotland, France, and, get this… Cordonia too!”

“YES! YES! YES!!!!” Zack practically leaps off the sofa, hooks his arms around Grant’s waist and plants a kiss on his fiancee’s lips. 

“Haha, ok, this does sound great,” Grant interjects, “but when is this trip supposed to take place?”

“And who else is going?” Zack asks enthusiastically.

“You two were the first ones we asked,” Emily says, “Kaitlyn and I were waiting to ask everyone tonight, but after hearing your news, it made sense to tell you now." 

Over the next few hours, the table is set, and the food is prepared. 

Smells of turkey, stuffing, and gravy fill the kitchen, then the dining room. As if on cue, the doorbell rings and one by one, happy couples walk in. There’s Abbie with Tyler, Madison with Becca, Zig with Teddy, and James with Reyna. Everyone is having a good time enjoying a final meal together before they all go off to celebrate Thanksgiving with their families.

Finally, Chris comes, all by himself. Despite his good looks, kindness and charming personality, he’d spent most of his life unlucky in love. But he never let his inability to find "the one” ruin his mood. Still, Emily felt terrible for him, and always wanted to see him happy. 

***

Dinner is a success, with all the humans enjoying the food, and Emily and Kaitlyn consuming their synthesized blood. Except for eating and being out in the sun, it’s sometimes easy to forget that Emily and Kaitlyn are vampires, but just the same all their friends and family have adjusted to the situation. No longer needing fresh blood allows them to keep their status as members of the undead to themselves and their inner circle.

More exciting to everyone is the news that Zack and Grant are engaged. Not to mention the plan for all of them to go to a destination wedding. 

Abbie and Tyler squeeze each other and excitedly squeal about seeing the place that inspired The Crown and The Flame.

James expresses excitement over meeting his new favorite author, Maxwell Beaumont at one of his book signing for The Royal Romance. Reyna has been following the social season in Cordonia with great interest, and the thought of meeting one of King Liam’s closest advisors is an opportunity she cannot pass up. 

Becca and Madison, Zig and Teddy, share similar enthusiasm, and Zack and Grant agree that a wedding in Cordonia would be like a fairy tale come true. However, Emily can see through Chris’ brave smile, and he gives voice to his own approval over this chance to be together after graduation.

“I can’t wait to tell Hannah and Eleanor!” Kaitlyn says, as she pulls out her phone and begins typing a text.

Emily notices Chris walk outside while everyone else is busy mingling and follows him.

The air is cold outside, but it doesn’t bother Emily. Ever since becoming a vampire, it’s been difficult for her to feel pain or even discomfort. Moments like these are welcome to her as she breathes deep the chilly air which would make most humans rush back inside. But it feels nice to her and doesn’t seem to bother Chris. He sits on the porch with his arms folded and his head buried in his knees.

“A bit stuffy in there?” Emily says, softly placing her hand on his shoulder. It took some time, but now she’s adjusted to her superhuman strength. If she had a dime for every time she made one of her friends yelp accidentally, she could afford to buy Cordonia.

He looks up, once again hiding his true feeling with a smile. It may be for show, but there’s some sincerity there. Emily knows that Chris is genuinely happy for his friends. “Hey Emily,” she can hear his teeth chatter, “I’m fine, just needed some air.”

She sits down next to him. After a moment of peaceful silence, she asks him what’s wrong.

“Nothing, I just… I just…” He shakes his head. “I feel like a jerk for saying this, because I am happy for all of you, it’s just hard for me to see so many people in love when I have no one.” Emily contemplates interrupting him but allows him to continue. “There’s always been something occupying my mind. Whether it’s school, being class president, trying to get drafted, my dad’s brief return, and everything else. All of it kept me from feeling like I could let go and settle down. What you have with Kaitlyn or any of our friends have with each other, I want that with all my heart. But I’ve never met anyone who makes me feel that way. Someone I can fall in love with.” He looks up at Emily with soft, sad eyes, and asks her not to tell anyone about their conversation.

“Of course I won’t,” she says as she pulls him into a hug, “and for the record, you’re a great guy, Chris Powell. You’re handsome, sweet, and a very charming personality. There’s someone out there for you, I promise. And who knows? Maybe you’ll meet this special someone on our trip.”

He flashes her a toothy grin. “Thanks, Emily. You always know how to make me feel better.”

“No problem,” she says pulling him up, “now let’s get you inside before you freeze to death. Otherwise, I may have to turn you into a vampire.”

***

Once the dishes are done, and everyone says goodnight, Emily and Kaitlyn rush over to their apartment. As soon as they enter, they kick off their shoes, and Kaitlyn wraps her arms around Emily’s waist, reaching to unbutton her jeans. 

Emily utters out, “not now, Kaitlyn.”

The rock star looks up with a raised eyebrow, then smirks. “Putting up a mild fight, are we?” She laughs and turns Emily around to slap her butt playfully.

“I’m serious, Kaitlyn,” Emily says, gritting her teeth, “I’m just not in the mood right now.

Kaitlyn’s smile fades. "What’s wrong, Emily?”

Emily rests her head on her girlfriend’s shoulder. “I’m sorry, Kaitlyn. I just feel bad for Chris. It’s hard to see him alone.”

Kaitlyn nods. “I know what you mean.” She takes Emily by the hand to their room. “He’s such a great guy. Tell you what. We’re going to look around for someone worthy of him. Maybe we could even try that Eros company. They say you can find your perfect match there.”

Emily grins at Kaitlyn. “I suppose it’s worth a try,” and they share a kiss. “Thanks for being so understanding.”

They spend the night cuddling and lose track of time, only releasing its morning from the light which pours in from the window. Carefully, they walk around the harmful sunlight and get dressed. 

At the airport, they pull each other in a tight hug. 

“I love you, Emily.”

“I love you too, Kaitlyn.”

With that, they head to their respective terminals to go see their families. 

As she boards her plane, Emily can’t help but be excited about her trip months from now. It was really nice of Hannah and Eleanor to invite all of them, and she looks forward to the adventure of a lifetime. 

She’s lucky in love, and if she has her way, Chris will be too.


End file.
